


下次再见

by Rthyriver



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series, 冰菓
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rthyriver/pseuds/Rthyriver
Summary: 田名辺出乎意料地邀请陆山一起去观星，面对心碎的真相，二人将如何度过往后时光（是HE！！！！！！！！！！）
Relationships: Kugayama Muneyoshi/Tanabe Jirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	下次再见

（一）  
「这周六晚21:00-23:00流星，观测条件极佳，不如一起观星。——田名辺」  
“哎？去看流星？”  
陆山宗芳仔细地辨别手中拿着的便签……  
阿治主动提出要去看流星这种事也太罕见了！天呐！  
“但这的确是阿治的字呀。”  
因此，惊奇万分的陆山刚下课就走向了田名辺治郎所在的二年B班。  
“请问田名辺同学在吗？”  
“啊？不在吗？”陆山转身离开，漫不经心地朝田名辺的座位一瞥：田名辺总座位总是十分整洁，今天却堆了好多信纸、卡片甚至一些包装别致的礼物呢。  
“是被表白了吧……”陆山笑了，这当然只是个玩笑。是感谢礼物吧，毕竟阿治是个老好人～  
“也罢，”陆山哼着小曲儿走回了教室，他知道今天下午田名辺会去总务处。  
天气真好，观星赏月再适合不过了。

陆山一下午都望着窗外出神，他觉得云朵软绵绵的，真是适合让犯困的自己躺上一下午。直到放学铃声响起才完完全全回过神来。  
“阿治那家伙一定已经到总务处了吧。”陆山慢慢悠悠地走下楼。  
可是总务处空空荡荡，只有入须一人。  
“啊，女帝你怎么来啦？阿治呢？”  
“田名辺接下来工作我受理了，他现在在教务处办转学手续。”  
“啊？开玩笑吧？”  
“好了，我得走了，接下来的活动我还要和组织部好好衔接一下。再见。”  
“啊啊，好的。再见。”  
……  
田名辺要转学？是真的吧？  
开玩笑吧……尽管这看上去像一场玩笑，但女帝是不会开玩笑的。  
陆山枕着脸看窗外的云，出神地看了好久。  
“还是等田名辺亲口告诉我吧……”内心纠结了许久，他总算明白了该怎么办。  
“阿宗！”  
陆山猛地转过头，发现田名辺已经走到了自己身边。  
“啊呀～你总算到啦。”  
“阿宗，怎么了？”田名辺的疑惑中有些许严肃。  
“啊？没事儿。”  
陆山突然侧身狡黠地笑了起来。“对了！阿宗，下午我看见你桌上堆了好多东西，是女孩子送的吧？”他在田名辺耳畔轻轻说道。  
“你别乱开玩笑！”果然不出所料，田名辺严肃的表情被打破了，只不过他这猝不及防的脸红只是一闪而过就回复了平静，不愧是田名辺！  
“周末你去吗？”  
“去呀！”陆山抬头一笑。  
“那就星期六中午学校门口见。  
两人默契十足地比出OK。

（二）  
神山入夏很早，阳光很充足，草木生长茂盛，蝉鸣播撒在每一处绿荫中。和煦的阳光、路边晚樱簌簌落落，一下午的漫长的路途变得格外轻快。  
“哎？阿治怎么会突然想出来玩呢？”陆山狡黠地问道，“该不会是要告诉我什么小秘密吧？  
“……”田名辺不语。  
从山下看去，隐没在夜色中的小镇的灯火微弱，好像山中的萤火虫。山下灯火阑珊，而山顶的星光却似节日当天神社的烟火一般璀璨夺目。  
流星就像是夏天的雨蓦然出现滑落天际最终遁入黑暗。  
“真漂亮啊—”陆山感叹道。  
陆山的眼神像海面倒映的星光，深邃又充满柔和的光。田名辺注视着这张已经很熟悉的眼睛。他第一次如此认真地端详这眼睛，心想这是一双总是带着笑意的眼睛。  
“阿治想是要告诉我什么吗？”陆山微笑着转过头。  
田名辺沉默了，果然还是不想把转学的事告诉这家伙……  
又是几颗流星撒下…  
“月见草？！阿治你看！”  
田名辺俯下身，陆山冷不防地给他别上一朵花。  
“噗嗤——”陆山笑了，低下头喃喃道：“你可别忘了我们的约定呀……”  
田名辺取下那朵花，轻轻攥在手心，嘴角终于有了一丝浅笑：这家伙……果然还是说不出口啊。  
再见了，陆山。  
……

（三）  
那天美丽得像飞逝的流星。  
就算是看着车窗外陆山渐渐远去的身影，田名辺也没能对他说出那两个字。  
“再见“是非常沉重的字眼。  
上次说再见是什么时候？  
是五年前。小学毕业那天说出再见的那一刻陆山哭了，那时陆山真是个幼稚鬼呢！那次离别不过是一个夏天，毕竟上的是同一所初中。  
“要一起到那所学校哦～”开学典礼的那天陆山这样说。  
“阿治，再见～高中再见～”毕业那天陆山也说出了这两个字。  
可是为什么他自己总是说不出口呢，这两个字不就是要让人对分别有所准备吗？……  
“抱歉，”他最后轻轻地抬起嘴唇，“再见，陆山，别忘了我们的约定。”  
可是陆山并没能听到这不断远去的告别……  
“别忘了我们的约定。”  
又过去了一个夏天，翻开日记，一小朵干花滑落指尖，陆山的脸仿佛就在眼前……  
“喂，阿治！！！”  
“阿宗！？！”  
“好久不见。”  
“嗯，好久不见。”  
两人久违地相视一笑。  
时间不会在任何一处停留。害怕说出再见，害怕被搁置在回忆中茫然伫立……  
在那约定的季节，花儿总会如期开放，就像在约定的日子分别的人终会再度重逢。

**Author's Note:**

> （写于2019年9月10日）  
> 呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……我写的第一篇同人文啊  
> 北极圈产粮，我爱。  
> 欢迎大家都来嗑这对，我把他们叫做“小学长cp”


End file.
